


Sweet torture

by Thanos



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanos/pseuds/Thanos





	Sweet torture

How Levi ended up like this he had no idea, well he could think of a few but at the moment he could barely think. All he could do is feel hands barely touching his legs which by now were annoyingly sensitive.  
His cock were aching painfully at the cage and he didn't know if he wanted to stop or continue but damn did his master make him feel good.  
Another spank on his red bare bottom woke him up to reality. His ragged breathing and muffed moans of pleasure were the only thing he could hear.  
”What is it Levi?”  
That damn smug bastard.  
Another hit, this time on his throbbing balls.  
”All you got to do is say the word and I'll stop this torture.” Erwin whispered nibbling on Levi's ear before lifting his hips up and pressed it against Erwin’s hard on.  
”You look gorgeous like this. All tied up, overworked, and on your knees for me.”  
Levi cried out as Erwin moved his hips.  
”Ewin-"  
But his pleading got interrupted by Erwin's fingers digging into his ass cheeks and made beautiful red marks.  
”Yes, my love?”  
Levi answered with a whine when Erwin got of the bed.  
”Ah-ah, stop it Levi. Use your words.”  
_But I can't_  
Erwin climbed up behind Levi again. This time shoving something into Levi's ass.  
And it got worse when it started to vibrate.  
Erwin sat Levi up in his lap and sucked on his neck with one hand holding him down as the other teased his nipples.  
”My my, the month really did pay of. You are all needy for me. Tell me, have you missed my presence during night and day? Have you missed my hands and touch? My dick deep into your ass making you a filthy mess?”  
Levi nodded biting into the cursed red ball.  
”You need to tell me Levi. Or I will get up and leave. You have after all been without my touch three weeks, surely you could go a week more without a release?”  
Levi’s eyes widened in fright. There was no way he could go for another minute.  
”But I'm feeling kind today.” Erwin grinned, taking of the cock cage.  
His hand slowly before letting go. Levi held back the whine.  
Erwin slowly took of the rope around his body, the egg formed vibrator, then the gag but Erwin's lips interrupted Levi's ranting.  
Levi's hands were all over him as he entwined his legs around Erwin’s hips.  
Erwin laughed before taking of his pants and boxers, and with no warning going all in and didn't stop despite Levi's cry in both pleasure and pain.  
And finally, finally after three weeks of torture he got go come. Levi were in the zone quite a while and didn't notice Erwin leaving to fill up the bathtub, but he did notice Erwin's sweet kisses on the red marking around his wrists.  
”I ’ve prepared a bath for you.”  
Erwin carried Levi to the bathroom only to slowly sinking him down in the warm water with bubbles which reached up to Levi's chin. Levi felt Erwin getting behind him then felt his big arms around his small frame and a kiss on top of the head.  
“I've missed you.”  
_You too, Eye brows, you too._

 


End file.
